L'histoire d'une vie
by vilu971
Summary: C'est ma première histoire j'espère que sa vous plaira, vous pouvez aussi la retrouver sur skyrock, je poste mes chapitres régulièrement
1. Chapter 1

Wolfblood chapitre 1

Petit résumé de ce qui c'est passé durant le dernier épisode: Liam à découvert que Maddy et sa famille sont des Wolfblood et il a donné des échantillons d'ADN du père de Maddy et les a donné au scientifique . Rhydian a demandé a Maddy de sortir avec elle mais il n'y a pas eu de rendez vous car Maddy et sa famille on du aller vivre avec la meute sauvage. Maddy et Rhydian ont echangé leurs premier baiser.

Pdv Rhydian :

Cela fait 3 semaines que je n'ai pas vu Maddy , 3 semaines que je n'ai pas vu son beau visage son beau sourire, je ne souris que rarement en repensant a nos beaux moments passés ensemble, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer en cours i que ce mot dans mes pensées Maddy. Shannon et Tom essayent de me remonter le moral mais sa ne marche pas. Aujourd'hui c'est Lundi il y a cours et c'est une autre journée à passé sans Maddy.

T: Salut Rhydian  
R : Salut  
T : Je ne sais pas si sa va te remonter le moral mais en rangeant ma chambre je suis tombé sur des photos qu'on avait fait avec Maddy, tien.  
R: Merci, bon on y va sinon Jeffries va crier.

Dans la salle de cours.

Liam : Rhydian je...  
R: Fous moi la paix  
L: Pourquoi tes tout le temps triste tes trop bizarre  
R: A ouais je suis bizarre? Tu as poussé une famille à déménagé! !Tu as brisé des amitiés rien que pour prouver que ton oncle était un chasseur de loup garou mais quesque sa fait ON S'EN F*** P*****! Tu as poussé Maddy a déménagé, tu as mis fin a notre relation sans même qu'elle commence! ! Je ...je peux pas vivre sans elle c'est impossible pour moi de vivre sans elle! ! Tu comprends sa ! Maintenant ne t'avise jamais de reparler!  
L: o.. ok

Mr Jeffries: Asseyez vous. Bon avant de commencer j'ai un message pour Rhydian. La famille de Maddy viens passer deux jours à Stoneybridge. Donc si tu veux passer leurs dire bonjour... tu peux. Donc revenons à nos moutons.

Éclipse de la journée de cour.

Pdv Rhydian:  
Je me prépare à revoir Maddy. Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir en me voyant.

Chez Maddy:

M: Rhydian! !

Suite seulement si vous voulez que je continue.


	2. Chapter 2

R: Maddy ! Et il la prit dans ses bras.  
R: Tu m'as tellement manqué  
M : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.  
Il sembrasserent etc , se raconte tout ce qui c'était passer pendant ces 3 semaines. Et Rhydian dit:  
R : Dommage tu repars...  
M : Ben enfaite je repars pas vu que le docteur Whitewood est partis en Antarctique elle croyais plus a notre histoire de loup donc elle est alle chasser le Bigfoot.  
R : Donc tu reste je pense que cette journée c'est la meilleure que j'ai passer durant c'est 3 semaines, mais bon c'est passé profitons de l istant présent donc vu que tu es revenue on pourrais nous remettre ensemble enfin si tu veux je veut pas te brusque  
M : Biensur que je veux être ta petite amie !

1 semaine passa, maddy avait repris les cours etc... Mais un beau matin une nouvelle fille arriva.

Maddy à Rhydian : Elle sent le wolfblood c'est une wolfbloof.  
Rhydian n'écoutait pas il était comme hypnotisé par cette fille.

M :Rhydian , tu m'écoute? ?  
R : Hein quoi ?  
M : Laisse tombé! !

Mr. Jeffries : Bon asseyez vous , bon je vous présente Britney elle est en famille d'accueil tout comme Rhydian.  
A ces mots Rhydian lui adressa un sourire Britney lui rendi sont sourire. Maddy remarqua elle sentit une pointe de jalousie monta en elle.

Mr. Jeffries: Donc vu que tu as un point commun avec Rhydian je t'invite à t'asseoir à côté de lui, Maddy c'est pas pour t'embêter mais si tu pouvais de déplacer pour laisser la place à Britney...

M : Mais... D'accord jvais lui laisser la place

La cloche sonna

R : Maddy t'étais pas obliger de t'énerver pour sa  
M : Tu dis sa parce que tu étais content qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de toi tu crois que je t'ai pas vu la regarder  
R : Tu va pas faire ta jalouse nomplus  
M : Quoi maintenant je fais ma jalouse , vu la façon dont tu la regardaus je pense que c'est un peu normal. Tu sais quoi Rhydian laisse moi va voir ta Britney.  
R : Maddy attend !  
B : Salut Rhydian  
R : Salut  
B : Entre nous je vous ai renifler toi et ta copine vous êtes également des Wolfblood  
R : Moins foirt ouais on ai des Wolfblood  
B : Vous êtes comme moi je ...

Tom lui coupa la parole.

T : Desolé heu Rhydian je dois te parler en privé...

Il seloignerent

T : C'est Maddy elle a disparu on sais pas ou elle est  
R : Comment sa tu ne sais pas ou elle est elle était avec vous  
T : Oui mais après votre dispute elle voulais pas parler donc elle est allé s' isolé  
R : Bon je vais essayer de la retrouver si on est pas revenu a la sortie tu dis a Jefrries que ... que Maddy était malade et que je l'ai accompagné chez elle.

Après avoir cherché Maddy il la trouva enfin assise par terre en tenant sa cheville.

R : Maddy !  
M : Non je me, suis foulée la cheville.  
R : Attend...  
M : Laisse moi va voir ta Britney  
R : Bon maddy c'est bon là  
M : C'est bon quoi , tu sais quoi je vais te rendre ta liberté c'est terminé entre nous !  
R : Qu... quoi ?  
M : Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin aussi ? Je te le redis encore TERMINE ! Va avec ta Britney...  
R : Maddy je...  
M : Laisse moi Rhydian je vais rentrer à cloche pied.  
R : Attend je vais t'aider  
M : C'est bien parce-que je n'ai pas le choix, mais après m'avoir ramené tu t'en vas !  
R : D'acc...  
Après avoir ramené Maddy chez elle Rhydian s'en alla comme Maddy le lui avait demandé. Sa mère lui demanda ce qu'elle s'était fait.  
Emma (la mère de Maddy) : Quesqu'il c'est passé ?  
M (tristement) : Rien je courais et je n'ai pas regardé et je suis tombé sur ma cheville. C'est rien...  
E : Ok viens je vais te faire un bandage et après tu me raconte ce qui te rend aussi triste.  
Après avoir bandé sa cheville Maddy fila dans chambre et s'effondra sur le lit en pleurant. Sa mère rentra.  
E : Maddy quesqui ne va pas ?  
M : Rien ma cheville me fait mal  
E : Mouais cessa, viens dîner  
M : Non j'ai pas faim, je vais me coucher  
E : A 19h30 ?  
M : Oui à 19h30  
E : D'accord, au fait demain c'est la lune noire donc si ta cheville te fait encore mal c'est normal.  
M : Je peux manquer les cours ?  
E : Non  
M : Mais j'ai pas que l'excuse de la lune noire j'ai aussi l'excuse de ma cheville.  
E : Ce n'est pas grave tu y vas point très barre et va te coucher  
M : Mais il est que 19h40  
E : C'est toi qui voulais te coucher, je te laisse, bonne nuit  
M (sarcatisement) : Bonne nuit :|

_Du côté de Rhydian._  
_Il était assis dans les bois il réfléchissait. Soudain Ceri apparut. ._  
_  
_  
R : Quesque tu veux ?  
C : C'est ton amie « domestiqué » qui te rend aussi triste.  
R : Ne l'appelle pas comme sa !  
C : Pourquoi prend-tu sa défense, elle t'a largué comme je ne sais pas quoi et toi tu continue de prendre sa défense.  
R : Comment tu sais sa ?  
C : Je sentir que tu ne vas pas bien  
R : C'est normal demain c'est la lune noire, bon je rentre chez moi !  
C : Ouais vas-y fuis la vérité !

_Le lendemain c'était la lune noire Maddy et Rhydian étaient faible, mais Maddy plus que Rhydian car elle avait tordu sa cheville._  
_  
_  
T : Salut les gars.  
M et R : Salut...  
T : C'est bon j'ai compris c'est la lune noire c'est sa ?  
M : Ta tout compris  
T : Mais pourquoi as-tu des béquilles ?  
M : Hier j'étais... (Elle regarda Rhydian) énervé et j'ai pas regardé devant, résultat je suis tombé bêtement.  
T : Ok bon Jimmy m'appelle.  
R : Ca va ta cheville ?  
M : Ouais, tiens ya Britney qui arrive va lui parler fait comme si j'était pas là.  
R : Maddy attend !  
B : Salut... Sa craint c'est la lune noire  
R : Grave on y va je vais dormir  
B : Tu dors en cours, cool  
R : On n'a pas le choix  
Mr. J : Bon Maddy, Rhydian heu je veux dire Britney Rhydian c'est bien vous avez fait connaissance maintenant en classe.

_Dans la salle Rhydian allais s'assoir a sa place habituelle près de Maddy mais elle mit son sac. La béquille de Maddy dépassait légèrement sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, pas même Liam qui trébucha dessus ce qui la cassa._

M : Liam ma béquille ! Comment je vais faire maintenant.  
Mr. J : Maddy Liam ne l'a pas vu, je pense que Rhydian se ferait un plaisir de t'emmener de classe en classe j'ai pu remarquer que vous étiez proche. Bon passons ouvrez votre livre page 158.  
M (en marmonnant) : Génial...

_La cloche sonna._  
_  
_  
R : Maddy attend je dois t'aider  
M : Non merci c'est bon Tom va m'aider hein ? Tom.  
T : Heu... Oui ...  
T (à Shannon) : Rhydian va s'énerver après moi.  
S (à Tom) : Bonne chance tu as intérêt à courir a la fin de la journée.  
M : Tom tu peux m'emmener à la chambre noire je vais déjeuner là et aussi faire une petite sieste. Je hais les jours sans lune.  
T : Ok

_PDV Rhydian_  
_  
_  
_Comment Tom ose me faire sa, il va m'entendre mais d'abord il faut que je parle a Maddy, je crois qu'elle est allé dans la chambre noire._  
_  
_  
R (pensant) : Mince elle dort, elle est tellement mignonne, je vais me coucher à côté.

Du côté des parents de Maddy.

E : Puisque je te dis que si  
D : Ils sont trop jeunes pour être des âmes sœur.  
E : Mais ils sont matures pour leurs âges et nous s'était à 17 ans deux ans de différence c'est pas énorme.  
D : Mais Emma ils sont trop jeunes  
E : Ils ont 15 ans, ils ont déjà surmontés des épreuves qui sont impossible pour nous de faire. Ils sont liés Dan si tu fais du mal à l'un attend toi a se que l'autre se jette sur toi.  
D : Tu as raison, quand nous sommes allé avec la meute sauvage, je trouvais Maddy bizarre elle ne souriait pas rien ne pouvais lui remonter le moral.  
E : Exact je suis sur que pour Rhydian c'était pareil, conclusion ce sont des âmes-sœur.  
D : Tu as raison... On ne devrait pas leur dire ?  
E : Ouais tu as raison on va leur dire après.  
D : Ok

Dans la chambre noire.

Maddy venait de se réveiller et remarqué qu'elle était coucher sur Rhydian. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle était couchée sur lui et pourquoi il était là. Elle décida de le réveiller. Mais sans aucun tact.

M : Rhydian debout !  
R : Hein quoi  
M : Quesque tu fais là ?!  
R : Je voulais te parler et... je me suis endormi...  
M : Je veux pas t'écouter.  
R : Oui tu vas m'écouter tu ne peux pas marcher jte signale et tu ne veux pas que je te touche.  
M : ...  
R : Maddy ne sois pas jalouse de Britney elle m'intéresse pas, je l'a regardais car quand j'étais petit elle était dans le même centre d'adoption que moi à l'époque je ne savais pas que j'étais un Wolfblood je pensais juste que j'étais différent et elle, elle me remontait le moral elle, elle savait ce que c'était. Je ne ressens rien pour elle c'est toi que j'aime Maddy toi et toi seule.  
M : ... Donc elle ne représente rien pour toi ?  
R : Rien  
M : Je t'aurais bien pris dans mes bras mais là je peut pas, tu es toujours partant pour m'aider a me déplacer ?  
R : Bien sur

_Eclipse de la journée_  
_._  
Chez Maddy.

E : Maddy, Rhydian je dois vous parler.  
M : On ne repart plus rassure moi.  
E : Non enfaite se te ne concerne que Rhydian et toi.  
M : Vous nous mettez à la porte, mais quesqu'on a fait.  
E : Maddy laisse moi parler !  
M : Ok, ok  
E : Rhydian et toi vous êtes... des âmes sœur je sais vous allez dire non on est trop jeune etc... Mais c'est la nature qui en a décidé ainsi donc vous êtes des âmes-sœur. Voilà pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas rester éloignés sans quoi vous perdez goût à la vie...  
M : ...  
R :...  
E : Vous êtes muets maintenant je n'aurais pas du vous le dire je pense.  
M : ...  
R : ...  
E : Ton père avais raison je n'aurais pas du vous le dire...  
M : Nous sommes...  
R : Des âmes-sœur...  
E : Oui...

_Rhydian partis en courant et Maddy courra se refugier dans sa chambre(ou plutôt sauta)_  
_  
_  
E : Maddy Rhydian revenez ! Sa c'est passer plus mal que ce que j'imaginais.

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Je sais c'est bête qu'ils soient partis rien que pour sa mais dans le chapitre suivant vous comprendrez pourquoi ils sont partis.


End file.
